Why did you always wear that skirt?
by Ike x Pit FAN
Summary: AU."Why did you always wear skirts Feliks?". My first Hetalia fic so be nice. Its in Toris POV. No countries names are used. T for language and minor sexual references.


**So heres my first Hetalia fic and its about one of my OTP's **

**Sorry if I have some grammar errors ^^U**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything anout Hetalia except this fic**

**And this fic its an AU one**

* * *

Why did you always wear that skirt, Poland?

I always wanted to ask you that, why did you dress like that?

You wear girl clothes, even in the school! , well it's not like other boys don't use skirts sometimes but that's not the point!

-"Toris are you, like, even listening to me?"- I lift my head to see Feliks glaring at me

-"Y-yeah…you were saying something about going to the movies, right?"

-"Yeah, so you really were, like, listening me"- the blond smiled, oh I really love his smile, its so white and so girly, I felt like melting while I was admiring his pearl-like teeth

-"Toris, I'm still here"

-"Yeah, I know, I was just looking your smile"

Oh my God, did I just make him blush? I rarely made Feliks blush!

-"So…Toris, did you really, like, want to go to the movies?"- He asked me, kicking me out of my trance

-"Yeah, it sounds good, who else is going?"- Even if really wanted to go alone with Feliks, there were a few more of our friends going, like we usually do.

-"Well I think Feliciano is taking Ludwig, and Arthur is taking Kiku, but Rod told me he wanted to take Elizabeth with him, and Tino was so excited to go with Berwald, but almost everyone else auto-invited themselves…"- Feliks pouted a little, he usually does that when he thinks a lot

-"So everyone is going"

-"Yeah!"

When I was about to say something, I felt myself being tackled to the ground

-"Ivan, get your ass, like, off of Toris"- Feliks was frowning at the taller guy in top of me.

-"Ivan, can you get off of me, please?"

-"Aww but I want to become one with Toris!"- The light-haired man looked directly at Feliks, who was fuming.

-"I'm the only one who can become one with you!"- If my hearing was right, that voice was Yao, Ivan's girly-yet-manly boyfriend

I pushed Ivan off of me and I got up. Feliks was standing by my side and grabbed my arm in a 'back-off bitches' style.

-"Come on Ivan, let's go, we have to discuss something"- the light-haired man got up and ran to his boyfriend's side. That 'discuss something' was a 'lets have sex in an empty classroom'. It was true; I walked on them having sex when I forgot my books at history class. I still have nightmares because of that.

-"Come on Toris, let's go"- Feliks started walking before me, he looked like a girl when he walked, his skirt swinging in the air of September…wait, it's a windy day!. As I was remembering that a bunch of guys settled their eyes on my blond's skirt

-"Wait!"- I ran to his side and grabbed his hand on my own. It was my turn to say 'Mine!' with a glare at the random guys

-"Tehe, Why are you jealous, Toris?"

Why am I jealous?!. The real question here is Why did you wear that skirt Feliks?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-"Come on Toris, we are, like, going to be late!"- The blond crossdresser was grabbing my hand while we were running

-"We don't need to hurry, they will wait for us"

-"But I don't want to be the last one, again!"

We reached the entrance to the movies and I almost slipped on a random puddle that was on the floor.

-"Heya guys!"- We said at the same time and Feliks waved to our friends

We were almost twenty-two people. We usually like to go out in a big group, it was more fun that way.

-"You were late, again"- I heard Lovino saying that in an almost angry way. He was always like that, but he was a good friend in the end

-"And what are we watching?"- I asked 'cuz Feliks was talking with Elizabeth, they have an especial connection, like a real girl-girl friendship

-"They decide for some movie called 'Marley & Me', I think it's about a dog or something"- Arthur answered sounding bored

I turned my head to see what was Feliks doing, he was still talking with Elizabeth, I always asked myself what they were talking about,

-"Hey Toris are you, like, here?"- I didn't notice my blond standing in front of my, waving his hand in my face

-"Y-yeah! I think I spaced out…again"

-"He he you're so funny"- Feliks giggled a little and I smiled in return

-"Hey you two! Are going to come in or what?!"- I turned my head to see everyone walking ahead of us

-"C-coming!"- I grabbed Feliks hand and started running to them

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

After like two hours we get out of the movies. All the girls-or girl- and girly boys were crying at the end. Who would know that movie was so sad?

-"Did you need another tissue?"- I asked Feliks, yeah he cried at the end too

He just nodded and I handed a little tissue.

-"I think I will give more cuddles to Hanatamango from now on"- Tino was sobbing and grabbing Berwald's arm for comfort.

-"Marley!!! Why did you have to die?!!"- I think Feliciano overreacted a little. Well yeah the dog's death was really sad but come on! That's just too much.

-"So…anyone wants to go and eat something?"

Everyone nodded at Arthur's question. I nodded too, try to calm Feliks made a little hungry.

-"Let's go to McDonald's! Arthur invites!"- Francis shouted as he grinned

-"Waait…what?!! I never said that!"

-"Aww come on Arthur a few burgers can't cost that much"

They did cost a lot.

In the end everyone paid for they own food.

-"Are you gonna eat that?"- I pointed the suppose-to-be-a burger thing that was on Feliks hands

-"Yeah, why not?"

Eww tell me he didn't bite that thing. Well he stills a boy but that's just gross, even for me.

-"You sure is not so disgusting?"- I think I lost my appetite after seeing that.

-"Of course not! Is, like, I can eat this and don't puke"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-"Why did you let me eat that?!"- shouted Feliks before puking again

-"I told you not to eat that stuff. It was really gross!"- I was holding his hair back 'cause he would be really mad if his pretty blonde hair gets dirty.

-"Whatever. I think that was all"- he was shaking a little so I hugged him.

-"Thanks Toris"

-"Hey can I ask you something?"- He turned to look at me with his big eyes

-"What is it?"

-"Feliks…why did you always wear skirts? I mean, is not like I don't like it but why?"- I finally asked my blond but he just stared at me with a blank face

-"Hey let's go, the others should be waiting for us. Come on Toris"- Feliks turned his back to me. I grabbed him by the wrist to stop him.

-"Toris let me go, you're hurting me!"

-"Tell me Feliks! Answer me. Why did you wear skirts?!"- I insisted

Feliks was trying to set himself free but it wasn't working.

-"Why did you want to know?!"- He was in the verge of tears so I released his wrist

-"'Cuz I'm your boyfriend! And I want to know"

Feliks looked at me with teary eyes and then he hugged me.

-"I use skirts and girl's clothes 'cuz I, like, didn't want you to be bullied by other guys 'cuz you're, you know, gay"

I hugged him tightly.

-"What's the matter Toris?"- Feliks asked me. I wasn't crying but I was so happy and surprised to hear that

-"Oh it's nothing. So you wear that because of me?"- I smiled and Feliks hugged me more close to him

-"Yeah"- we parted. I smiled and Feliks just blushed

-"So did you wanna, like, catch up with the others?"- My blond asked me pointing over his shoulder

-"Yeah, let's go…Feliks, wait"- I stopped walking.

-"What is it To-"- I silenced him with a sweet short kiss.

-"What was that for?"- asked Feliks blushing a little.

-"It was just a way to say 'thanks'"- I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the McDonalds.


End file.
